An Old Friend
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After being separated for so long an old friend manages to make his way back to the Ducks. But not everything seems to be good about this as two of the Ducks are at each other's throats. Who is it and what's going on?
1. Realization

**Author's Note: ****Hello again, I'm here to bring you a new story. I hope you get a chance to read and please leave a review, I removed the annoymous reader block so anyone can review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Realization

Cheers could be heard from all the fans from inside the stadium as a game was underway**. "We are coming down to the final minutes of tonight's game between the Mighty Ducks, and the Cougars," **The announcer called out the game play. **"The score is 2 to 3 as the ducks are treading by one goal to tie it up!"**

Down on the ice the game was intense as the Cougars had the puck and were skating towards the ducks goal. The one with the puck skated towards the net and made a shot, but Wildwing deflected it with his leg. Mallory then swooped in and took the puck in with her stick, as the rest of the team then started to skate forward

"**Mallory has the puck and passes it to Tanya, and she just dodges a ram from Carlo,"** The announcer called out**. "And Tanya passes to Nosedive who blazes down the ice, man the kid is like lightning!"**

The teen in question skated down the ice as fast as he could; the opposing players were clear from his path as the net neared. Skidding to a stop a few yards from the goal the kid pulled back and slapped the puck with everything he had, the puck went flying, but the goalie couldn't do anything as it passed by him and into the net. The green alarm blared as the shot was confirmed, the rest of the ducks cheered as they skated back in formation.

Wildwing looked up at the clock and saw they were down to the last minute of the game; they needed to work out a plan if they wanted to win. "Time out!" he called out.

The ref blew his whistle, halting the whole game, "Time out, Mighty Ducks!"

"**The Ducks have called for a time out, it looks like they need to work out a strategy if they want to win this game,"** The announcer called out. **"We'll be right back after these messages."**

All the ducks skated back to the player's box, some were grateful for the short break. "What's up bro?" Nosedive asked as he picked up his water bottle and drank some of the cool liquid.

Wildwing took off his mask for a sec, letting his face air out for a bit. "Ok as you know the score is tied, and if neither team scores we go to a tie breaker game. And I know you all don't want that."

"I know what you mean," Mallory commented, taking off her helmet so she could wipe the sweat off with her towel. "These guys are really tough, and I rather we end things here with them."

"But how are we supposed to score again?" Duke asked, leaning on the rail. "They know the kid is the best shot so they'll be gunning for him."

"I know, so here's the plan," Wildwing assured, using his own towel to wipe the sweat off. "Dive try to get the puck to our side and skate down to the other goal. Tanya, Mallory try to volley the puck between yourself till Dive is in place."  
"We'll try our best," The female blond responded, also taking a drink of her own.

"Grin, Duke you two need to keep the other team off of Nosedive."

"I'll shall protect little friend with all my strength," The burly duck responded with a bow.

"Yeah, you can count on us," Duke then second.

It was then Phil made his presence known to them, "Come on you guys you can't lose, you all know what'll happen if you do."

"Yeah Phil we know," Wildwing responded for all of them. They all knew that if they lost this game it would mean their journey for the Stanly Cup would be over with. "Have faith we always pull through."

"That's what I'm worried about," Phil crossed his arms as they all heard a whistle blow; signaling that the time out was over. Everyone the piled back on the ice and staked back into their positions. Nosedive skated to the center of the ice as one of the opposing players skated there also. Both hunched over as they waited for the ref to drop the puck for them. Their eyes locked on to each other as the ref showed them the puck and dropped it down.

"**Nosedive takes the puck and passes it all the way back to Tanya, who passes over to Mallory, who passes back. Carlo and Henry go to intercept but no go as the two girls manage to keep the puck in their possession!" **The announcer commentated, the hype in his voice increasing.

Back on the ice the cougars seemed to see what the ducks were planning as most of the defensive players went to intercept Nosedive, but Grin and Duke managed to check them into the wall. The teen skated into the other team's zone and turned in time to catch the puck. He then proceeded to skate down towards the goal but little did he know that one of the opposing players were right behind him.

Suddenly Nosedive felt himself being pushed; he fell on his stomach as the momentum of his speed caused him go further. Unfortunately he stopped when his left shoulder slammed right into the goal post.

"Nosedive!" The whole team called out as the ref called a penalty on the play who shoved the kid. Apparently a timeout was called as the ducks skated over to check over their teammate.

"Dive are you alright!?" Wildwing shouted as he kneeled by his brother's side.

"Come on Nosedive get up," Mallory pleaded, the kid wasn't moving.

Finally a groan came out of the kid's beak, raising their hopes that he was ok. Nosedive slowly tried to push himself up. A cry of pain came as he tried to push up with his left arm. Seeing this the others helped him up, avoiding the contact with the hurt limb. "Kid you alright?" Duke asked.

"My arm," He clutched it. "It hurts…a lot."

Tanya moved to take a look at it, "Nosedive does this hurt?" she pressed the shoulder and got a reaction when he hissed. "There's something wrong with your shoulder, but your uniform is preventing me from seeing it further."

"Come on Dive we have to get you off the ice," The brotherly concern came into play as Wildwing tried to help him.

"No!" The teen resisted. "We'll be a player short if I do, I can still play."

"Nosedive this is serious!" The other blond tried to reason. "You could further injury your shoulder if something else happens to it."

"Don't worry," He responded, picking up his stick. "I can do it; I can endure this just for a few seconds longer.

Everyone looked over at Wildwing, it was his call and they were waiting for an answer. The team captain looked up at the timer and saw they had 25 seconds left on the clock, it would be just a few seconds but a lot can happen in that time. But he also knew that Nosedive was stubborn and most likely fight his way to stay on the ice. A sigh came out of his beak, "Ok but you better be careful." The others seemed to be worried about his call but they couldn't really do anything. "Mallory switch positions with Dive and bro try to keep back as much as possible."

Both of them nodded and then they skated back into position. Instead Nosedive took Mallory's place as the redhead Skated to center ice. **"It looks like the duck's will still play as Nosedive is staying in the game, I'm not sure if it's a wise decision after that hit he took,"** The announcer commented. **"But now Mallory has taken up the center."**

Both players waited as he ref asked if they were ready, once they nodded he held the puck before dropping it. Mallory slapped the puck to Duke as she shoulder rushed the man in front of her and headed for the net. Duke received the puck as he skated forward, the opposite team was heading for him but he managed to dodge them. But also thankfully Grin had his back and checked a couple into the wall. Apparently they taken some time because the crowd started counting down the final ten seconds. When they got to eight Duke past it to Grin, who received and stiffed shouldered one player. At five seconds he passed it to Mallory, it got to three seconds as the redhead got the puck and made the shot.

"**Goal!"** The announcer shouted as the clock hit zero, ending the game**. "The ducks have done it and beaten the cougars; the final score is 4 to 3." **The crowd gone wild as the final results were said, various streamers and objects being thrown up in celebration of the victory.

The ducks didn't really have time to do their usual victory chant because they all rushed off the ice to tend to Nosedive. Once back in the locker room the teen removed his jersey, and pads as Tanya examined his shoulder. The others hadn't bother changing at all, since they were concerned for their teammate. Nosedive winced and hissed bad as she touched the injured spot. "What's wrong Tanya?" Wilding asked who was sitting next to his brother, hand on the right shoulder.

The blonde looked up to meet his eyes, "his shoulder popped out of its socket, it needs to be reset."

"That's going to hurt," Duke commented as he leaned against the lockers.

"Ok, then why don't we go to the med lab and-"Mallory started but was cut off.

"Do it now," The teen spoke, shocking them all.

"Little friend I don't-"Grin spoke but was cut off also.

"Just do it now."

Tanya laid her hands on his leg as she protested, "But Nosedive it's going to hurt, and at least in the med bay I can give you drugs that'll numb the pain."

"I'm in pain right now; I rather get it over with," His hand clutched the other as both eyes were squeezed shut. The room was quiet as Tanya considered his plead, but only nodded in the end.

"Alright, Grin I need you to hold him down, chances are he might thrash as bit."

"I shall humbly do as requested," Wilding moved from his spot as the burly duck sat down there. Moving both massive arms around the teen Grin took a firm hold of his friend.

With a nod Tanya then grabbed a small towel and rolled it up. "Here you might want to put this in your beak."

"Why?" A confused looked was displayed.

"Bite guard," She plainly responded. The teen then understood as he took the object. With a not Tanya then grasped Nosedive's arm, and in a flash she yanked it down hard before snapping it back in, a loud pop was heard followed by Nosedive's cries of pain. Just as the blond expected Nosedive bit down hard and tried his best to thrash around, pounding his feet against the bench and his fist against Grin. His breathing increased as pain radiated through the arm for a while.

After nearly a minute the teen's movements finally died down until his heavy breathing could be heard, till finally the towel rolled out of his beak. "Dive you ok?"

He took a bit of time to fully register the question before answering, "Still…hurts."

"It will for a little while longer," Tanya responded as Grin let go. "I'm going to need to put your arm in a sling; it should be fine by tomorrow. Also you should avoid sleeping on your left side."

"Aww man," Groaning at the order as he rubbed his arm as the pain started to die down. "That's my most comfortable spot."

"Sorry Nosedive but if you want your arm to heal properly, then you can't put any weight on it." Nosedive listened as he was helped by Grin to put on his shirt.

"Man you're luckily it was a dislocated shoulder," Duke commented as he moved closer. "It could have been worse and you might have been sidelined for a while."

"I know it was too close of a call," Mallory agreed with Duke.

Wildwing sighed as he walked in front of the whole team, "Alright guys team meeting right now."

"Right now?" The read head asked as she sat down on the bench as the team started to change out of their uniforms.

"Yes now, it's important," The leader confirmed as he followed their example. "Nosedive getting hurt just brought something important to me."

Duke took off his jersey as he looked up at the leader, "Yeah it could happen to anyone of us."

"Exactly," Taking off his pads and putting them up. "Here's a question for you all: What do we do if one of us gets too hurt to continue play?"

When the question left his beak everyone stopped what they were doing. It never really occurred to them at all, heck why should it, they always played and nothing bad had happened. But now the thought of it really struck to them. "Never really thought of that before," Mallory said first.

"Yeah, how did we ever manage to play without an incident?" Commented the team's one eyed member, resting both arms on his knees.

"Some questions are best left unanswered," Grin spoke to everyone.

"Still it makes me convinced on something," Wildwing crossed his arms, leaning back on the lockers. "I think we may need some more players."

Eyes raised at the comment, that was something that they thought would never be discussed because it never really need to happen. "But how can we even do that?" Tanya asked, standing up from the bench. "There's not really that many we can trust to uh…help us like that."

"I know, something has to be done. If one of us gets sidelined for a month or so then we're going to forfeit many games because we'll be a player short. The officials won't let us play regardless of that."

"Bro look I know you're worried about this, but can we discuss this more tomorrow?" The teen asked, standing up while holding his arm close. "We just came off of a hard victory and everyone's tired, I doubt we're in the mood for this discussion."

The eldest brother couldn't argue with his kid's point, the victory was hard and it took a lot out of them. Maybe he could let this slide until the morning, "Fine but this discussion isn't done with yet."

They seemed relieved to hear that and resumed changing again. Once they were done Tanya used some bandages to construct a makeshift sling for Nosedive. After getting to the lab she could go and get the right material for a real one. The teen on the other hand didn't like it, since it meant his activates were limited for now. He didn't like being told what not to do till his arm fully recovered but couldn't help it.

The rest of the night went by like normal, although Wildwing was being real attentive towards Nosedive. Being the older brother meant he was more worried for his baby brother since he could only use one arm. This was nice at first but then started to annoy the teen. It wasn't until the brothers went to their room for the night that those feelings were expressed. "Bro please you can stop now," The teen stopped his brother when it came to helping him change into his night clothes.

"You sure baby bro, I mean-"The eldest step back but was cut off.

"Bro I still have one good arm, I mean yeah it does hurt when I move it but I can handle it." Carefully he slipped on his nighttime jersey.

"Ok, ok just trying to help," Both hands were held up in surrender. Moving to change into his clothes Wildwing still kept an eye out for him.

"Still thanks though," Nosedive smiled, using his good arm to pull on some shorts.

"Dive it still worries me," turning to look him in the eye and closed the gap between them. "I mean it could have been a lot worse."

"I know but I've taken more risks then that, and hey I'm still ok," He then moved over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Yeah but for how long?" He questioned, pulling his shirt on. "The game just opened my eyes more to what could happen and I really don't want to take those risks anymore."

"I know bro," Nosedive then yawned as he pulled the covers up and lay down. Unfortunately since his arm is still in a sling, he had to lie on his back. "I'm tried right now."

Wildwing sighed at his baby brother, but still smiled, walking to his bed. "Alright, we won't talk about it for tonight."

"Thanks bro, Night," Both eyes closed as the teen got comfortable.

"Night baby bro," Wildwing slipped into his bed and turned off the light on the nightstand. For a few minutes he laid away, staring at the ceiling. The idea of recruiting a new player still fresh on his mind, the idea was something to consider but yet it would be best not to discuss also. The others didn't really like the idea but the incident from a few hours ago is probably enough to sway their decisions. Thankfully the subject wasn't on his mind for too long since both eyes closed and he was soon off to sleep. There were a lot of things that would need to be discussed the next morning.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'll try my best to update this but I'm going to be working on two stories at the same time so it's going to be hard. I hope you can bare with me. **_


	2. The Return

Chapter 2: The Return

"Ok move your arm to your left," Tanya instructed Nosedive, who was sitting on one of the beds in the med bay. After waking up that morning and eating breakfast the blond had told the teen that she needed to check the condition of his shoulder joint. The teen was more than happy to agree on the basis that his arm felt better, and that he wanted out of the sling already. So that's what leads the two to now as Nosedive listened to what he was being told.

Once hearing the command the teen moved his left arm, which was pointing straight, and moving it left. "You feel anything?" a shake of the head was his response. "Ok now rotate the clockwise."

He nodded and started to rotate the shoulder, a small pop was heard, but other than that there was no pain at all. "It feels fine," Nosedive told her.

Tanya placed a hand under her chin, thinking over the final result of the exam. There wasn't any pain, the shoulder worked fine, and he had full use of it. It was clear what diagnosis was, "Ok your shoulder looks all healed up, but still be careful just as a precaution."

"Finally!" The teen cheered out loud, hoping off the bed. "I would have gone crazy if I still needed that sling."

"You'll still need it if you do anything else strenuous," She warned with her arms folded.

"I know, I know," He responded, walking towards the door. "But hey you can't blame me for doing something like that."

"Well don't get too active, your brother is calling a team meeting regarding last night's discussion."

"Oh that…" He moaned as his response. "Come on we got lucky last night, why does he have to press that issue."

"It was very serious Nosedive," Tanya walked closer to the teen. "If it has Wildwing bringing this kind of thing up then we know it's something not to take lightly."

This just caused the teen to roll his eyes, "Come on Wing is always like that, it's part of his worrying nature." He finished and left the room before Tanya could make a response. Shaking her head she followed his example. Not sure whether to believe the kid's words, either way she would find out later when the team meeting came to order.

**Unknown**

Nothing…lifeless….drained. That's all the words that described this place of…nothingness. He floated in the air, or what he assumed was air, nothing could be determined. He was so tired, but couldn't fall asleep, fuzzy memories of what would happen surfaced…but it was weird, he couldn't remember why. _"What…to…do…"_ His mind weakly spoke, sluggish eyes scanned the are the stranger found himself in, once again not finding anything like usual. The whole place was devoid of everything…except himself.

Trying to stay awake was proving to be a losing effort, despite of what would happen he surrendered and let his eyes drop. Sleep would overtake him almost at an instant. "Awaken," A strange voice rang out.

Immediately both of his eyes sprang open, a fire was lit within. "Who…is that?" He weakly asked.

"Awaken," The voice once again spoke. It was weird; he could feel his strength slowly returning as the voice talked.

Just then some kind of force took hold on his body, slowly turning it till he was in an upwards position. All of a sudden it was as if his feet touched something solid, apparently the laws of gravity returned as his whole body dropped. All of his muscles were weak and could barely support himself. Lying prone he tried to get up, but it proved to be tough. "Awaken," The voice rang out again.

It was then that strength returned to his muscles, giving him the power to prop himself on his knees, then standing on his wobbling legs. The stranger looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, "Who's there?"

"I've finally found you," The voice spoke again, the stranger was more aware now. The voice that spoke to him was a mixture of both a gruff male and soft female. "I've spent so long looking for you."

Both eyes raised as the stranger looked around, trying to find who it was. "Where are you, show yourself!"

"That's not possible, not from where you're at…"

"Then can you tell me what's going on, how long have I been here?"

"All questions will be answered soon, but first do you wish to leave this place?"

Silence filled the void; the stranger had the answer at first but then thought about. He would love to get out of this place but the voice could be worse than this place. Still he wouldn't know unless he saw for himself, besides any other place would be a lot better than here. "Yes…please take me out of here." Just then a bright light shined before him, a hand blocked it as both of his eyes hurt. Soon it got closer till he was engulfed, and then nothing was left there.

**The Pond**

The whole team was together around Drake-One, their team meeting having lasted already an hour already. Wildwing reminded them why they were having the meeting, but asked about Nosedive's condition first. He was relieved to hear he was good, and then resumed to the main topic. "Look Wildwing," Mallory spoke, leaning against Drake-One. "Even if we do need more teammates I mean how can we do that, bringing in someone else means they might stumble onto the secrets we have."

"I know, the same thing ran through my mind," The leader responded as he sat down on one of the chairs. "We're going to have to take that risk and hope for the best."

"One cannot know of the dangers ahead until they face it head on," Grin spoke from his standing position.

"Exactly…I think. Like I said we just need to do it and see what happens." He then looked at everyone else, seeing them all having not so sure looks. "I'm not going to do this unless I have your full agreement."

They eye of the others looked at one another, all in a silent conversation, even though there weren't word they seemed to know what the other were thinking. A few seconds had passed before it looked like they came to a decision.

Their choice was never voiced as the loud beep from Drake-One sounded, alerted the Ducks to it. Tanya was the first at the controls, typing away and trying to asset the problem. "What is it?" Mallory asked.

"I'm not sure," She responded as she brought up a computerized map of the local park with a blinking icon on a certain area. "Strange, there seems to be something at the park."

"Is it Dragaunus?" Wildwing asked as he looked up at the screen.

The blond shook her head, "No the signal is different…plus it's smaller than what I've seen."

"Another possible threat?"

"I don't know…I can't tell from here."

"Alright," He nodded and faced the others. "Ok everyone lets go." Everyone nodded and headed for the nearest door, making their way to the garage that held the Migrator.

Nearly half an hour later the Migrator stopped at the entrance to the park, they would have drove it in but that would attract some unwanted attention. The door opened as the team hopped out into the sunny weather of the noon sun. They all walked inside the park and continued a few yards before the masked leader turned to the tech member, "Ok Tanya take point."

Said duck nodded as she pulled out a handheld device and turned it on, the location from Drake-One's screen was displayed on it. "Alright this way."

She started off as a slow walk and then quickens the pace, the rest of the team followed in suit, but also taking a good look around for any potential danger that could be around. They kept following Tanya for five minutes till they came to a large tree, under the shade of the branches a figure laid beneath it. Whoever it was they weren't moving, but they could see the stomach moving, indicating that they were alive.

They all moved closer as the figure became clear to them, when they were identified all eyes widen as a chorus of gasps filled the group. "It can't be…"Wildwing spoke in disbelief. "Canard!?"

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm glad I had this done in time. Things might get tougher since school starts next week but I'll try to get things done. **_


	3. Reunion

**Author's Note:****I'm sorry for the wait, I had to take a couple of days to prepare for a convention I was going to. It's done so i'm done with this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Reunion

The whole team couldn't believe their eyes, their old leader laid right in front of them, after being missing for over a year. They were about to rush over to him when Duke stopped them. "Hold it, how do we know if this isn't a trick again?" The memory of Chameleon impersonating their friend then came to mind, they were now weary of the situation now.

"Wildwing use the mask," Mallory then said as she received a nod from the leader.

Using the mask Wildwing scanned Canard, the mask then showed a duck skeleton on the inside. A gasp came out as it was confirmed, "It's really him!" The others were then shocked at the news but it didn't stop them from rushing over to their side, but only Nosedive remained where he stood.

"Canard!" They all yelled as Wildwing got to him first, picking his best friend's head up into his arms.

"Come on buddy wake up!" Wildwing pleaded. It was then Tanya came through and checked him over.

"He's still breathing, but we need to get him back to the pond, now!" The others nodded as Grin came and lifted him off the ground with ease. They started to walk back to the Migrator, one by one they all passed Nosedive but they didn't notice the frown he had on his face, or the fact that he was trailing behind the group. They all made their way back to the vehicle and drove back to the Pond.

About an hour later they were all in the med lab as Tanya performed some test over Canard, who was lying on one of the bed. So far the results that came back turned up positive; there were no injuries, loss of muscle mass or abnormal brain activities. Soon all of the tests were done and the techno blonde sat down in a nearby chair. "So Tanya how is he?"

She looked up at everyone with a smile. "He's going to be fine," She spoke first, earning a sigh from everyone. "He just needs some rest."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah I know," Mallory commented as she walked to Canard's side. "How did he even get here, I mean we all saw what happened to him."

"I don't know, but whatever did happen I'm glad it did," Duke commented.  
"I know," Wildwing smiled with his arms crossed, leaning against one of the other beds. "Finally I have my best friend back."

Nosedive mentally winced at that, but decided to let it slide. He knew his bro would be excited about having his friend back, but now he wasn't sure about this. He turned on his heels and headed for the door, but slipping out unnoticed went out the window. "Dive where are you going?" Wildwing had asked his brother; soon all eyes were on him now.

"Out for a bit, I need some air," Without hearing a response the teen left, leaving the whole team confused.

Nosedive left the Pond and hand taken a walk around, he wasn't looking where he was going but somehow ended up at Captain's comics. Like always the three friends greeted each other, which seemed to lift the blonde's spirits some. He then told his friends what had happen as they worked, they seemed to be glad that something like this happened but changed upon seeing their friends face. "Come on Divester I thought you would be glad to have your friend back from the unknown," Thrash commented as placed some new comics on display.

"That's the thing," The teen responded as he leaned against the counter, arms folded. "Canard wasn't really my friend, he was Wildwing's."

"Then why is it that you told us that you hung around with him a lot?" Mookie asked, organizing the display cabinets.

"Well that was because Wing brought me along on most of his outings," He responded, eyes looking down at the floor. "Canard did really like that…He never did like me."  
That caught both friends attention, forgetting about their work as they looked at the teen. "What do you mean?"

Nosedive hopped up on the counter to sit, "Whenever Wing wasn't around Canard would always say things like 'I should be playing with ducks my age,' or 'I'm too young to be doing this'. It was only because of my brother that he had to tolerate me."

Nosedive's two friends walked closer to the teen, "Man that's not cool," Thrash commented, with a nod from Mookie.

"Worst of all, he wanted to leave me back home…still a slave and with my only protection gone." A lone tear slid from his eye as the thought came back to him. The thought of being by himself back on the camps made him start to shake.

"Dude, you alright?" Thrash asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh…yeah, just fine," He lied, not really wanting to express his real feelings at all.

"Are you sure?" Mookie tried to confirm.

"Yeah…look it was nice talking to you guys but I better get back," He walked away from the counter and headed for the door.

"Hey…you know that if you ever need to talk to someone, we're always here's for you," Both friends looked at the back of their friends head, the kid just nodded before leaving the store.

Back in the Pond's med bay a loud groan emanated from the sole occupant on the bed. Canard's eyes slowly started to open, only to be blinded by a light above. Shielding his eyes with his arm the tan mallard slowly started to sit up, now noticing how sore his body is. "Canard!" A voice called out as he turned towards the voice. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by his whole team, some of them hugging him and the rest giving pats on the back.

"Man…what happened?" Canard asked, swinging his legs off the bed.

"We hoped you could tell us," Wildwing smiled to his best friend.

"Do you remember anything?" Mallory then asked.

"Uh…" He started to think, but nothing really came to mind. It was as if the whole time he was away was wiped from his mind. "I don't know…nothing is coming to me."

"Don't worry man, just be glad you're back," Duke commented with a smile.

"The final piece to the puzzle has been found and now the picture is complete," Grin commented with a bow.

"Uh yeah what he said," Tanya responded.

"What have been going on…where am I exactly?" Canard finally asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look I know you have a lot of questions but I think it's best that you rest up first," Wildwing explained with one hand up. "You'll be able to understand better that way."

Slowly Canard started to nod, figuring it was best to go that route since he didn't seem to be in the right mind at the moment. It was then the door opened and there stood Nosedive, neutral face and his arms crossed. "Hey," he spoke, casually.

"I see you're still here," Canard then spoke.

"Yes I am," The teen responded, mentally frowning. Already some tension started to build, it was obvious they have a problem now and the others seemed to pick up on this.

_**A/N: Hope you like, now things are going to get heated up in the next chapter and i'm going to do something new. I'm not going to say, you'll just have to wait for it. **_


	4. Change in Command

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, but school has been taking my time up a lot. But I managed to get it done since I rushed a bit. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Change in Command

The tension in the room remained the same as the two were silent, apparently the others felt it but weren't sure what was going on. Hoping to relieve it Wildwing changed the subject, "Canard I bet you have a lot of questions to ask us."

"Uh…yeah," He responded looking at his best friend. "Man how long have…I…ugh." His head started to spin and head flared with pain. Leaning forward he started to fall off the bed, but thankfully Grin and Duke caught him. "Easy there friend," the burly mallard spoke as he helped the tan duck lay back down.

"Yes, you still need some rest," Tanya instructed. "Your body isn't at a hundred percent yet and I doubt you'll have full bodily function yet."

"Still…I need to know…" Canard began to speak, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sleep now, we'll still be here when you wake up," Mallory corrected his fears.

For some reason Canard must have subconsciously obeyed, since his eyes started to close but beak kept talking. "A voice…help…told me…" Sleep overtook him before he could say more, leaving the others confused.

"What is in the world was that about?" Duke asked them all, earning a shrug.

"Must of still been delusional," Tanya answered for all, they all accepting the answer for now.

"I guess we wait for him to wake up then," Wildwing spoke as he turned to his brother. "Now Dive what-"He stopped only to find the teen was gone.

Nosedive walked around the hallway, anger on his mind after the small confrontation with Canard. Things from now on would be different, and not for the best. "Dive!" An all too familiar voice called out. The teen winced as he heard his brother's footsteps approaching. Sighing turned to see Wildwing approaching. "Hey why did you run off, and what was with that scene with Canard?" He asked with confusion and worry, never really seeing his brother do a thing like that.

"Wing look," The blonde began as he stuffed both hands into his pockets. "Remember when we were younger; we made a promise to each other to tell each other what was bothering each other?" A nod was his brother's response, confused at where this was getting to. "This is something I can't tell you about, just please leave it at that," he then turned and started to walk off, but Wildwing cut him off by getting in the way.

"Whoa Whoa Dive, why can't you tell me about it?"

The teen doesn't even look at his brother as he walks past him, "I just don't." Wildwing just looked at his little brother in shock, that was the first time his bro didn't want to talk about a problem that was bothering him. It bothered him a lot, but if Nosedive was going to be like that it's best to give him as much space as possible right now.

A few hours later Canard had finally woken up again, this time he had some more energy and could walk now. Seeing that it was a good sign they decided to move into the rec room so they could talk further. Everyone was present, even Nosedive, who reluctantly came also but stood a few feet away from everyone else. The former leader eased himself down on one of the couches as everyone sat around him. "So…I believe you have a lot you want to ask," Wildwing spoke first, as he took the mask off.

"Yeah I do," Canard responded with a nod, now looking at his best friend. "First off, how long have I been gone?"

"Over a year," Mallory was the first to answer, who was to his right. "The same amount of time we've been here."

"Wow…I mean…how can that much time pass?"

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked, for everyone who was now curious.

"I'm not even sure myself right now…the whole thing is blank at the moment. The last thing I remember is being pulled out of the Aerowing…then this."

"You must of suffered some kind of trauma," The techno blonde answered from her spot on the floor. "We have no idea what you went through…uh where ever you went, but it must of done some damage to your head."

"I don't know maybe…hey wait, if you've been here for this long does that mean you caught Dragaunus yet?" Canard then asked, hoping for a yes.

Both eyes looked at everyone, all looked nervous like they didn't want to say the answer. Already he knew it was bad, Wildwing decided to make it official by speaking, "No…we haven't."

His and beak fell at the answer, stunned at this, "Wha-I mean how, what's been going on during my absent?"

"A whole lot, believe us," Duke responded from where he stood, his arms crossed.

"Luck hasn't been on our side when it came to apprehending our common enemy," Grin spoke, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Ok, ok, start from the beginning. What happened after I disappeared?" Canard spoke with his hands up, gesturing for them to let him speak. Then leaned forward in his seat, "And I want everything."

So for the next few hours the whole team told them all that they were up to. How they landed on earth, interacting with the locals, and then finding Phil and starting their hockey team. The mention of that sparked the former leader's interest, but he would ask about it later. Then they explained all of their encounters with Dragaunus and how they were able to save the city at times but not being able to capture him.

"Man you all have been through a lot," Canard spoke, resting his head on both folded hands. "And what's this about you all having a hockey team?"

"Oh yeah, it appears that this planet has hockey here, we're already in a league," Wildwing responded, a smile on his beak.

"Interesting, how have you all been doing?"

"Real well, we're just a few games away from winning the Stanly Cup," Mallory leaned back with a smile of her own.

"Stanly Cup?" Canard's eye rose.

"We'll tell you about that later," Wildwing's put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "And that reminds me, your timing couldn't be any better."

"Why's that?" This just earned a smile from everyone else, now remembering their currently situation.

"We needed an extra player, because on our last game Nosedive dislocated his should and almost couldn't play."

"Figures," Canard Whispered.

"What?" Duke asked.

"Nothing," He corrected himself, but Nosedive managed to hear and both hands clenched into a fist. Still he said nothing.

Just the former leader smiled, "And you want me to join, right?"

A nod from Wildwing confirmed it, "Yes we do."

"I'd be honored to," The two friends then shook hands.

It was then the leader took a deep breath, knowing this part would have to come sooner or later. He took the mask in hand, "This has been a long time coming man." Holding the mask out in front of everyone to see, eyes raised in surprise. "It's time for you retake the mantle of team leader, and team captain."

Nosedive's eyes rose in alarm, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His big bro was giving all control of the team to Canard, something he didn't want to happen. He really wanted to say something but his voice was stuck in his throat, body frozen at what was happening.

Canard started at the mask in shock, after all this time of him being gone the role of leadership was being offered to him. His heart beating faster as his nerves getting the best of him. It took a bit for the shock to wash off but in the end he took the mask. "Thanks buddy, I'll make sure I won't fail any of you."

Nosedive couldn't believe it now, leadership had officially changed. The teen things were going to change now, but without his brother in charge it meant that no one could protect him when he screwed up. Things seemed to get darker as Canard now was in charge again.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I rushed with this so it may not be that good. Still I'll try to make time to do this earlier. Please bare with me and thank you for waiting. **_


	5. Tensions Rise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter, i'm trying something new and I need people to comment.**

Chapter 5: Tensions Rise

Nosedive didn't know what to think anymore, laying in the dark inside his and Wildwing's room the teen tried to fall asleep but was unsuccessful. After his brother handed control of the team to Canard the others were ecstatic at it, now thinking things will finally look up. The rest of the day went by in a blur, soon it was nighttime and everyone headed for bed. Wildwing showed his best friend one of the guest rooms they had, which would now be Canard's room from now on.

The teen had gone to bed without saying a word to his brother, which confused the eldest brother for a reason. When asked what was wrong he didn't get a response at all. Deciding his brother was just tired Wildwing went to bed, somewhat happy now. Ever since he turned the mask over it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The responsibility of being leader was gone now, and he could finally relax and be stress free. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, liking how things seem to look up now.

Nosedive on the other hand just lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. _"Why did he have to do it? Why turn control over to Canard…I mean I know he was leader first but Wing has done a good job without him heck a better job!" _Turning his head the teen looked upon the sleeping face of his brother. In the past the kid would always look over at his big brother, every time his face was that of still being on the job. Even when sleep leadership didn't take a break. But now Wildwing's face was one of a peaceful expression…no worries, no responsibilities, nothing but pure content.

Letting out a sigh the teen couldn't blame his brother, ever since having the role of leader being thrust upon him he would have to worry about everyone's wellbeing twenty four seven. He knew it was hard but realized that Wing deserved not to carry the burden anymore. Sighing once again he closed both eyes and fell asleep, not looking forward to tomorrow.

Sometime during the early morning Nosedive could feel himself being shaken awake. A loud groan came out of his beak, one of his hands moving and swiping at the one waking him. "Come on Nosedive we have hockey practice in a few," An all too familiar voice called out.

"Come on Canard…" The teen responded, burring his face into the pillow. "Today's our day off from practice."

"There's no day off on my watch, now get up, everyone's waiting," Without hesitating the tan leader roughly pulled the kid up.

"Hey, watch it!" Nosedive cried out as the collar of his shirt roughly rubbed against his neck. Both eyes fully open as he looked up at his brother's friend. The sight of the Mask on Canard made him mentally frown, the mask didn't belong there and he couldn't accept that.

"Get up now, you don't want me to come back in here and find you sleeping," Canard warned as he turned back and walked out of the room.

Seeing the mallard leave caused the teen to relax a bit, _'It's not even a few hours in the new day and I already hate this!'_ he thought, reluctantly complying with orders and getting ready for practice.

If Nosedive thought that his wake up call was bad, then he was going to hate practice. Canard ran things like boot camp, he made everyone do drills, plays, and if anyone made one mistake they all had to repeat the exercise again till they got it right. Wildwing and Mallory didn't think much of it, thinking their new coach was trying to settle back in the role of leader. Duke, Tanya, and Nosedive all thought he was crazy for making them go through this. They thought Canard was treating this like it was the actually the military, except Grin was the undecided party. All of the other ducks were tired, sweaty and sore by the time practice was over.

The newly instated leader was pleased with the team's progress, glad they were coming along nicely. But not everything was perfect, a frown was aimed at Nosedive, despite the harsh practice they endured the teen managed to keep up and passed with flying colors. This made the tan mallard angry, thinking he had cheated in some way. "Four laps around the rink Nosedive!" He called out as the team were about to leave the ice.

"What, what for!?" He teen turned with a shocked and angered expression.

"Just do what I said!"

"Whoa Canard, buddy cool it," Wildwing tried to calm things down. "Why does he have to keep going if we're done?"  
"Because I think he needs to practice more," He responded to his friend, showing hints of irritation.

"But that's not fair, I had plans for today!" Nosedive complained, as he skated towards the rink's gate. "I wanted to hang with my friends in a few."

"Just go Dive, forget about the laps," Wildwing told his brother, who smiled.  
"Thank you," The blonde happily left to the locker room before Canard had a chance to say anything. Happy to know his brother was on his side.

Said duck was in disbelief at what his best friend did, undermined his order like it was nothing. "Wildwing what was up with that, Why did you let him off like that after I gave him an order?"

The white mallard saw his friend skate up to him, who had an 'I'm waiting' look. "Come on Canard, he put in the work it isn't fair if he has to do extra."

"It was my call and you shouldn't have interfered with it. I know what I'm doing." Nothing else was said as the others were about to go into the locker room, just then one of the doors opened and Phil walked in, "Hey ya'll sorry I'm late but…" The manager stopped when he saw Canard, apparently no one informed him of what happened. "Hey who's this?"

"Oh Phil, this is Canard, our first leader we told you about," Mallory responded as she motioned to their new leader.

"What, but you all told me that he was sucked in some kind of portal or something," Phil responded astonished.

"Yeah, he appeared here somehow, but he doesn't remember," Duke responded next.

"Wow now that is interesting," The human marveled at the tale they were telling.

"And the good news is that Canard decided to join our team," Tanya went next, as everyone smiled.

"Join…the team?" Phil repeated as he started to think, just then everyone thought they could see dollar signs in his eyes, putting them on alert.

"No Phil," Wildwing instantly said with a frown.

"What, oh come on you don't know-"Grin cut him off before he could finish.

"The wises one is always a step ahead."

The manager threw his hands up in frustration, "Oh come on at least hear me out…"

"No Phil!" The whole team responded as they walked past him.

"What was that about?" Canard asked, confused.

"You don't want to know," His friend asked. "Just don't be alone with him at all." Canard felt like he didn't need to ask more, hearing that was more than enough.

Over the next few days Canard established his role as leader, he ran things with a military style rule. Every day they had at least two intense practices, they were rigorous but it helped in a way. The new leader was still displeased that Nosedive kept up and worked him the hardest, not believing that he could have improved a great deal while he was gone. Most of the time Canard will give him hard punishments just because he kept up. Punishments like cleaning the equipment, the vehicles, or chores.

Sometimes Wildwing was able to get him out of it but then other times he wasn't able to. Wildwing noticed the hard treatment on his brother and tried to talk to his friend about it but all that he would get in response was that, "I have my reasons."

The tension between Canard and Nosedive rose over the days, and the teen was nearing his breaking point. Canard also had to endure the teen's natural habits, sleeping in late, going out with his friends, stuffing his face when he was real hungry. The leader didn't like how the teen got some free reign to do what he wanted to, and tried to break the kid out of it. Nosedive noticed this but held his tongue during it all, but there was only so much he could take, unfortunately that point would came sooner than expected.

One day Wildwing sat down at the desk in his room, writing things down in a spiral notebook. This was a hobby of his, taking time to write some short stories of any kind. Mostly he based them off of the adventures they had but with a twist of his own. He never really had the time to do this that much before but now with the role of leader taken off he had more free time and loved it. He can just kickback and not worry about his leadership duties, his mind more at ease now.

Both eyes looked up at the clock on his nightstand: 10:45. Nosedive should have been back already, his younger brother had left to go hang with his friends, much to Canard's dismay. The two have been having tension with each other for the past few days, and it wasn't good having his best friend overworking his brother like he is. He was going to have to talk to the both of them about what's going on between them because it's not healthy for the team's morale.

Just then the room's door was open and Duke rushed in with a troubled look on his face, "Wildwing you need to come quick!"

The white mallard closed the book and turned to the one eyed duck in confusion, "Duke what's going on."

"Canard and Nosedive are going at it, it's bad," Both eyes widen as that as the two headed out of the room and down the hall.

The door to the rec room was insight as they opened it, just in time to hear Canard's voice. "…You are hereby under lockdown; you're not allowed to leave this building under any circumstance!"

"You can't do that!" Nosedive shouted back, getting in Canard's face. "Just because I got home late doesn't give you the authority to punish me like that!"

"I'm the leader of this team, so yes I can!" He glared at the teen.

Both of them were in a staring contest with each other, Wildwing then walked in and tried to hold the peace. "Whoa what's going on here?"  
"This jerk is abusing his power!" The blond accused.

"Your brother isn't following protocol and I'm only dealing with the situation at hand," Canard responded.

"He's condemning me to the Pond just because I was late getting home!" He broke eye contact and leaned on the couch.

"We have rules around here and they should be followed to the letter!"

"You're way out of line with that!" The teen pointed an accusing finger. "Why don't you just drop the act and admit you have it out for me!"

The accusation shocked everyone; they couldn't believe he was calling the leader out like that. "What are you talking about?" Mallory was the first to speak for everyone.

Apparently the teen didn't get to respond as Canard interrupted, "What makes you think I have it out for you?"

"You work me the hardest, give me stricter rules, and I'm the only one who gets your so called punishments!"

"Only because you deserve them!"

"Because you have it out for me!"

"You're not up to speed with the team, how can you be useful if you're behind!"

"What are you talking about; I've done more things that you ever had!"

"Hey come on calm down!" Wildwing tried to separate the two before something bigger came from it.

"Wildwing why don't you tell your brother to stop acting like child," Canard asked without taking his eyes off the teen.

"Wing tell him to back off and stop being a jerk!" Nosedive told his brother while still looking at the masked leader.

The white mallard's face was shocked; both his brother and best friend were fighting and were trying to get him on their side. This was something that he thought would never happen, hoped that would never happen. He knew they both were right in a way, but also wrong in a sense. He would have to take a side and face the repercussions of that choice.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Ok I'm going to try something new here. I'm going to let you guys choose which side Wildwing takes. Please tell me who you want Wildwing to stand with. Please help me out with this because this is something i want to try to do. Please tell me your vote and I'll take it from there. Whoever gets the most votes will win. **_


	6. Aftermath

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, but I've had a real bad case of writers block. Plus I was waiting to see if anyone would respond to the small poll I was doing. Sadly only three people voted, but hey it was enough. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Aftermath

A verbal tug of war happened between Canard and Nosedive, both of them pulling Wildwing into it. Said duck stood in disbelief at the situation, he couldn't believe his best friend and brother is doing this to him, and now he had to take a side. More like forcing him to do so. He was so totally going to regret what was about to happen now, but there was no other way right now. Sighing Wildwing moved between the two then faced one of them, a defensive expression on his face, "Canard back off."

Said mallard's eyes widen at this, not sure what was being said was true or not, "What…"

"Canard you have been treating Dive the worst out of all of us, yet the rest of us have gotten off scot-free. You have no idea what he's accomplished while you were gone, so just back off of him now!"

Silence filled the room after that comment; no one couldn't believe what had just happened. Nosedive felt so much pride as his brother stuck up for him, a smirk appearing on his beak, "Yeah that's right not so-"

"Dive shut it!" His brother glared, which startled him some.

"I can't believe this…take his side why don't you, this is so typical!" Canard moved away from the two. "You always take his side, just because he's your brother of course you'd stand by him!" the anger that was being shown could be felt by everyone.

"Canard that's not the case," Wildwing tried to reason.

"Of course it is!" He shouted again. Heaving as he let it all out, getting angrier. "I've should have known you'd stab me in the back like this!"

"This is not-"

"Whatever!" The leader shouted, heading for the door. "I'm out of here!" And like that he was gone without looking back. It took a full minute before all the tension and anger that lingered around to disappear. Which caused everyone to finally relax some.

"Well bro you certainly-" Nosedive began to speak but stopped once his brother gave a glare.

"Dive, the next time you have a confrontation like this again…please leave me out of it." Without another word Wildwing left also, wanting to be alone for now. The teen was left stunned at what his brother say…apparently the effects of his choice to involve his brother was a bad one.

"What do we do now?" Mallory commented, knocking the kid out of his thoughts.

"Let them be, they need to cool off for a bit," Duke responded, moving closer to Nosedive. "Hey kid, you good?"

"I'm not very sure," Nosedive responded, not making any eye contact.

"Good job bringing this argument up," Mallory then fired off.

"Hey I stand by my choice," He argued. "You all noticed this right?"

There was silence between then all; they weren't sure what to say to him because indeed they have noticed this. But yet they didn't say anything about it. It was Grin who spoke up, "We all should clear the air right now."

**Outside**

Canard was mad, no scratch that, furious at what Wildwing did. His best friend stabbed him in the back for his brother. Just like he knew he'd do. Should have expected it, they were family, of course he'd choose his brother over him. "Wildwing doesn't understand," He said to himself, having left the pond to get some air. "I have my reasons, but he doesn't understand!"

The conversation from just a couple of minutes ago replaying in his mind. How Nosedive accused that he had it out for him, which wasn't true…then the words of the kid being worked the hardest came, which were shrugged out of his mind. He just wandered around the city, not caring where he went, but he wasn't going back to the Pond for a while. "I should have left him back on Puckworld when I had the chance…" He spoke to himself, mostly out of anger.

It was true that he regretted taking the kid along, but Wildwing had to make himself a package deal. The teen was nothing but a liability in his books and he wasn't going to let that hinder the rest of the team. They had a mission to do and there was no way they would mess up on his watch. The tan leader wandered around the city for a while, not sure how much time had passed, before he knew it he found himself down at the pier, right by the boardwalk.

The mallard sighed before walking over to the railing and resting both arms of the cool bar, both eyes looking out at the water. He remained there for a few minutes, the waves from the ocean's current calming him down some. The more he stood the more his mind began to think, _'Maybe I have been working him the hardest…after all they haven't really told me what has happen while I was gone.'_ Thinking to himself.

"Maybe I should…No, no, no," He spoke to himself. He kept on looking out, getting lost in the current.

**The Pond**

After the confrontation between his brother and best friend Wildwing just retreated back to his room for a while. He really needed to think for a bit. Both ducks he considered important brought him into something that he didn't want part of. And now one of them was furious at him for taking sides. He should have taken things in a different direction when it came to breaking up the argument.

Both Nosedive and Canard were both right and wrong in this case, but none of them could see it. Nosedive was right since he was being worked the hardest, he accomplished a lot since coming to earth. He done more things a brother could be proud for. But yet he was wrong since Canard didn't know about all those accomplishments, his best friend wasn't informed of all of their missions and accomplishments that were made.

Canard was right since Nosedive didn't even give him a chance to fully settle in or explain everything yet. In his friends head Canard still must thing his baby brother was still the extra wheel that was brought along. But yet he was wrong because Nosedive had done a lot and wouldn't give the kid a chance to fully show what he could do now.

All of this which could have been used to prove a point, but yet he didn't say anything. He knew he would have to face Canard sooner or later about this, but for now he just needed a clear head. Taking off his comm. he placed it in the drawl of the nightstand next to his bed. Lying down on the mattress he shut his eyes for a quick nap. Little did he know was that his comm was emitting a blinking red light, indicating that the Duck's emergency button on their comm was pressed.

_**A/N: Hope you like, once again I'm very sorry for the long wait. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. I thank you for waiting and hope you will stick with me still. **_


	7. New Trouble

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry for the wait, i'm not going to make any excuses on the wait. I tried with this one so i hope it's good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: New Trouble

The whole team, minus Wildwing and Canard, were gathered around in the Rec room, discussing things over. Well mostly Nosedive was ranting at what has been happening to him over the last few days. "Come on, what more do I have to say to convince you all?" Nosedive asked as he paced around the room.

"Come on Nosedive a few extra chores around here don't seem like a punishment," Mallory commented, everyone else nodded in agreement at what was being said. So far the teen had explained some of the 'minor' things Canard made him do, but they aren't really convinced.

"But then how come I'm the only one that has been doing them?" He stopped pacing to look at everyone's faced, that seemed to help some.

"Well…have you done anything wrong lately?" Tanya asked from her place on the couch.

"No, nothing at all," They all gave him a 'Really?' look. "I'm serious!"

"Calm down kid, no need to get hostel," Duke tried to calm him down as he stood up from his chair.

"But you don't believe what I'm saying!" The teen narrowed his eyes as he began moving again, now moving on to another thing. "What about Canard working me harder during practice!"

"What do you mean little friend?" Grin asked, leaning on the couch.

"Yeah you said something about that earlier," Mallory second as everyone seemed to remember.

Nosedive mentally smirked as he realized that he was starting to get somewhere. "Every time after practice Canard has me out on the ice longer! He works me on drills to the point where I can barely stand!"

"How come we haven't seen this?" Duke asked, eye rose.

"Because you all are gone when he does it, and it happens to me alone!" He looked down at the floor, adverting everyone's gaze. "He hates me…and you all know that."

"Why would he hate you?" Tanya asked.

"Because I was always there…Wing brought me along when he and Canard did things, he hated I was there and always tried to chase me off without Wing knowing." He glared at everyone else, his eyes had a hint of anger in them.

"Just because you were there doesn't mean he would hate you," Mallory commented, trying to be calm in this situation.

He ended up glaring at her, "You don't understand, and you'll never will…he hated me and now that he's back and the leader once again…he abusing his power." The teen's was heaving a bit, the anger was increasing.

"Canard not like that," Duke responded, not liking how things are going. "He wouldn't do anything like that."

"Stop defending him!" Nosedive shouted, letting loose. "You don't understand the history between us and you'll never will!"

"Little friend calm down," Grin tried now, moving closer to the kid. "Anger leads to suffering, and it'll be your downfall."

"Grin is right kid."

"Then stop defending him! You don't know anything at all!" Heavy breathing could be heard from the teen, nearly reaching his breaking point. "If it wasn't for Wing I wouldn't even be here!"

Now that statement caught everyone off guard, apparently they weren't told of what happened when Canard went to recruit Wildwing. It was something the kid figured that should be best forgotten. "What do you mean?" Mallory asked, as everyone looked at the teen for an answer.

"It doesn't matter anymore," He started to calm down a bit, but still was angry. "I'm outta here," turning on his heels Nosedive headed for the door, but not without someone calling for him.

"Whoa kid where you going?" The one eyed mallard asked from behind.

"Just…out…tell Wing I'll be back later," With that the teen walked out the door and wandered in random directions, not sure where he was going.

Once the main door closed Duke turned back to the others, "Ok, what now, we have three friends who are on bad terms with each other."

"I saw we should just let them cool off," Tanya suggested with a shrug, not know what else they could do.

"Wildwing and Canard are friends they might be able to work things out," The team's redhead inputted, looking around to see any objection to her suggestion.

"Not after what happened just now, being stabbed in the back like that is something that Canard isn't going to forgive easily on," Duke responded.

"Then what should we do?"

"Patients is a virtue," They all heard Grin say, all calm and carefree.

"I guess you're right, we just have to wait it out," The others nodded in response.

**The Pier **

Canard had spent the better part of an hour looking out at the sea, lost in thoughts. Soon after he moved over to a bench to recline on and look up at the sky. Seeing that the sky was turning orange he figured it was time to head back to the Pond and face everyone else. Although he wasn't sure what he was going to do about Wildwing or Nosedive, both would be on edge around him and most likely wouldn't speak to him. The only logic thing would to just ignore them for as long as possible; things would have to blow over sooner or later.

Just as he was about to get up he heard footsteps, the pier was empty from what he knew since he looked around a few minutes ago. Sitting up the tan mallard frowned once he saw Nosedive walking up to him; apparently the teen didn't know he was there. The blond apparently saw Canard once he saw up, a frown forming once he was in his sight. "What are you doing here?" Canard rudely asked, sitting up and getting comfortable.

"I don't have to tell you anything," The kid sharply returned, eyes glaring. "So why don't you just go away and leave me in peace."

"I got here first kid, so why don't you go instead," Canard returned a glare of his own.

"You're going to have to force me to leave," Nosedive walked closer, eyes still locked onto Canard.

Seeing this; the bigger mallard got off the bench and walked closer, "Don't do this, you know you won't stand a chance."

"I don't take orders from you anymore."

"No surprise, you weren't supposed to be a part of the team in the first place." Both of their foreheads were touching now, both glaring at each other's eyes.

Nosedive was about to make a response when both of their comm's emitted a loud sound, their emergency alarm. Growling a bit Nosedive was the first to answer it, "Nosedive here."

On the screen an out of breath Wildwing appeared, "Dive finally I got you."

The anger from earlier disappeared once the teen saw his brother, "Wing what's wrong?!"

"Dragaunus infiltrated the Pond again, the other was captured and I'm being chased by drones!" Just then his face disappeared for a second as some weapon fire could be heard, then his face returned. "I need both of you to find Canard and help me and the others now!"  
"Wing-"Nosedive tried to respond but then the transmission was cut, nothing but static was shown.

Nosedive frowned as he turned the comm off and turned to start walking. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

The kid didn't even stop, "To go help my brother, and the rest of the team."

"Just by yourself? Heh, I doubt you could even do it," He started to walk after.

"You're saying I can't do it?" Stopping only few feet to turn and look at Canard.

Said duck walked until he was only a few feet away, "Even though I hate to admit it but none of us is going to do this without any help." Nosedive just scoffed as the comment repeated over and over again in his head. Truth be told Canard was right, just going at it solo wasn't going to be enough. This was leading to something that both mallards weren't going to like, a fragile alliance.

**_A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying right now, life is just getting in the way at the moment. Midterms are coming up so most of my time is going to be taken up. Still I thank all those who are still reading this. _**


	8. The Rescue Part 1

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, but Halloween plans taken up most of my time. I hope I did good on this, Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Rescue part 1

Nosedive just stared at Canard, arms folded as he couldn't believe what he heard. The duck that hated him actually suggested that they work together. No, there had to be an angle to this, "Why would I want your help, you obviously didn't want mine back on Puckworld."

"The others are in danger, and as much as it pains me I know when I need help."

"Then go find someone else," He walked past the older mallard, walking for the Pond.

"You know you need me!" Canard called out, it didn't help stop the kid. With a reluctant sigh he moved to follow. "Hey stop!" He got in front of the teen to halt him.

"Get out of my way!"

"Do you even have a plan on how to save them!?" Both eyes locked onto the younger ones. "Do you even know how many there are?!"

Nosedive glared back but he didn't show what kind of emotion he held, except annoyance. "I have done this once before, I can do it again." Forcefully he pushed his way past Canard, continuing his journey back to the Pond.

Canard was a little surprised, not at the teen's response, but at the fact that knowing that this has happen before. If the teen experienced this before then maybe with him it'll be a bit easier. Still despite the teen ignoring him he followed, running ideas through his mind on what to do.

**The Pond: Few minutes earlier**

The others sat around; it had been a few minutes since Nosedive stormed out of the Pond and they all waited in silence. It took a while but Duke was the first to break the silence, "So now we got three mad."

"I think he overreacted," Mallory responded, taking a sit on the couch. "I mean we weren't defending Canard…were we?" that caused another silence between the ground, all going over the conversation from a few minutes ago.

The kid did make good points but they all seemed to overlook it. They weren't sure what to think about it anymore. "We all may be blind when it comes to the truth," Grin commented from his spot on the floor.

"That may be true, but what can we do about this now?" Tanya asked the group.

The rest of the group started to talk, but Duke then tuned them out as he heard something out in the hall. Looking over at the open door, he looked, but didn't see anything. Despite that the same sound could be heard, it was almost like….wheels turning? "Look out!" Duke shouted, but there was no time as some kind of orb flew into the room, producing a bright flash that blinded everyone.

Wildwing was awaken from his slumber as a loud siren like sound came from his comm. Jolting up he immediately answered, knowing that from the sound it was important. But nothing came on the screen once it answer, "Hello? Hey who's there?" He kept on speaking into the comm but there still wasn't anyone answering. But from the looks on the screen he could tell it was coming from the Pond. Hoping out of bed Wildwing rushed out of his bedroom and headed for the Rec room. Running down the hall he breathing skipped a bit as a familiar red robotic machine came into view. There was no time to hide as the Drones turned and saw him, raising their weapons the robots fired at him. This prompted the white mallard to jump and fall back.

'_What are they doing here?!' _He thought to himself as he dodged the incoming blast. He managed to get some footing and aimed his wrist launcher and fired. The incoming pucks managed to hit and destroy one as Wildwing put more space between him and the drones. Just then more came and fired at him. Turning a corner Wildwing shielded himself from the oncoming fire. Panting a bit he waited for the fire to die down some, "Ok…they're drones in the Pond, which means," Both eyes widen as the situation became clear. "Dragaunus invaded again! The others must have tried to contact me to warn me about this…they must have got captured then." The fired died down a bit as he turned the corner and fired a few more rounds blindly. Moving back into cover he activated his comm. He needed help and remembered that maybe Canard and Nosedive may still be out of the Pond.

**Outside: Present Time**

The outside of the Pond looked normal, just like it always been. That was normal and clever at the same time because Dragaunus wouldn't want to make it seem that anything was wrong. Nosedive walked up to the front door and cursed once he saw the shutters were down. "Looks like this isn't an option," The kid rolled his eyes as Canard spoke the obvious. He tried his best to ignore the older duck, but Canard took it upon himself to follow the teen despite what was said. "You know Wildwing did tell me that there was an underground entrance and-"

As much as Nosedive wanted to keep ignoring him he knew that wasn't a good idea. "Not an option this time."

"What makes you think so?" Canard asked, looking at the blond.

"Wing used that the last time this happened Dragaunus would have remembered this and have that place guarded, so it's best to rule that out."

"I don't think-Hey where you're going!" Nosedive walked away as Canard spoke, having no choice the tan duck followed.

Nosedive started to get annoyed once he realized that he was being followed, he didn't need his help and could do this on his own. The two make their way to the back, where the garage doors to the arena were. Going to the door that was there he tried to ajar it open, but it was a no go. "Damn!" He punched the door. "They got the doors locked, all of them!"

"Maybe we could force one of the garage shutters open," Canard suggested, looking at one of the steel shutters. Without waiting for the teen's response he walked over to the door, finding a pole one the loading dock. He then jammed it under the shudder handle and tried to force it open. His beak gritted as he felt a strain doing so, stopping a couple of times and trying again.

Just when he thought it was hopeless a loud crash was heard right next to him. Looking he saw that Nosedive overturned a metal barrel, "Use it as a counter balance."

Both eyes widen at this, but then it made sense to him as he just nodded placing the barrel underneath the pole Canard started pushing down on the pole with everything he had. After a minute the sound of a lock being broken rang out and the shutter flew up and open. The exerted force caused Canard to fall down on a knee. Getting back to his feet his eyes met the teen; nothing was said to the two before Nosedive walked inside.

Canard didn't want to say it but using the barrel was a good idea, but he didn't want to say it to the kid out loud for some reason. But something told him that he didn't need to. Knowing that getting in was solved the tan leader moved in, following behind the teen. Getting in was easy, now the harder part came.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm trying and I know I'm taking long. I just hope I can get these up faster and I thank you all for sticking with me. **_


	9. The Rescue Part 2

**Author's Note: ****Ok I know this is another short chapter but I had to modify things so I can fit them into a few chapters. But don't worry this story is almost done. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: The Rescue part 2

Canard and Nosedive found themselves in the garage that housed the Zamboni. Everything looked clear from this part, which was a little relief for the two of them. "Alright let's get started," Canard stated as he reached for a satchel on his hip and withdrew the mask from it, then slipping it over his face.

Nosedive frowned at this, it wasn't right seeing the mask on him, it was Wildwing's right to wear it, not him! The teen just snorted as he walked off, leaving the older duck behind.

"Still don't want to work with me huh?" Canard asked, watching as the kid stopped.

"I don't need you to hold my hand, I'm not helpless," He sneered, without turning. Taking out his puck blaster Nosedive walked off, but not before Canard blocked him off.

"Hey, why won't you let me help?" He shouted, getting tired of the teen's attitude. "You know we need to do this together!"

The kid just stared at the elder mallard, hate expressed on his face, "Now you want my help, huh? I didn't see that back on Puckworld."

"You're still on that!?" Canard smacked himself. "When are you going to let that go!?"

"How can I!" he shouted louder. "You wanted to leave me and take the only family I had away from me!"

"Things were different back then, I didn't think things would turn out like the way they did."

"Still you didn't want me around then, back when we were younger, and I can tell you don't want me here now," Nosedive then walked passed him, ignoring any further words.

'_You have no idea how wrong you are,' _He thought to himself as he continued to follow.

**Other side of the Pond**

Wildwing panted as he leaned against one of the walls, taking a break from all the running he just did. He'd lost them for now, but they would find him, plus he couldn't escape because all of the exits were blocked or guarded. Besides even if he could escape he couldn't leave the others here, he had to find out where they were being held and free them at any cost. Deciding to risk it he pulled up his comm. "Dive, can you hear me?"

There was nothing at first but then his voice broke through, _"I'm here bro, what's up?"_

"Where are you and Canard?" He asked, although there was silence at first, but still a response came.

"_We're inside the Pond and heading to the arena, we had to enter through the arena's garage. How are you doing?"_

"Out of breath, but I lost my pursuers for now, but it's only a matter of time before they find me again."

"_We need to try to link up bro; we'll stand a better chance together."_

"Not yet, we need to find the others first, can't do anything else offensive if Dragaunus has them."

"_Where do you suppose we go search first?"_

Wildwing thought about it as he stood up and walked down the hall, keeping an eye out for drones. "Well there are two places, near Drake-One, and the new brig we built. I can head for Drake-One while you and Canard check out the brig."

A sigh was heard as the teen responded, _"Alright Wing, I'm on it."_

"Is Canard near you right now?" A stifle breath could be heard but he ignored it.

"_Why?"_

"Put him on….just please do it," Wildwing knew he was asking a lot, especially since his little brother might not want to be near him, but he had to say something.

There was an angry growl before Canard's voice was heard, _"What is Wildwing?"_

"Look…I don't know if you're still angry….but…*sigh* please keep Nosedive safe."

There was silence on the other side, Wildwing didn't know what was going on but he got his response. _"I'll do what I can."_

"Thanks," And with that he turned off the comm and headed to the main room where Drake-One was held. Hoping Nosedive and Canard could work together and put aside their differences for now. He hoped that things would turn out for the best.

**The Arena**

Nosedive sighed as he heard what his brother had said and adverted his gaze from the older mallard near him. "You heard your brother, I need to keep you safe and I'm not going to go back on it."

"Whatever, the others need me and I'm not going to leave them hanging," the teen responded, walking along the ice rink.

"Will you stop with the attitude and let me help!" Canard shouted, getting angry. "Look Wildwing asked me to make sure you're safe but you're not helping me honor that request!"

"Hey I'm letting you tag along, aren't I?!" The teen turned to face him.

"But you're ignoring me!"  
"Because you're not the leader!" He shouted out, silencing the both of them. "I look at you with the mask and can't help but look away! That mask belongs to Wing, not you. He's a better leader than you are now, and I can't follow someone who I don't respect as a leader!"

Canard was silent at that, not sure what to say because he believed what the kid said was true. He was bold to say that, "Well I'm all that you have right now, and that's that."

Just as Nosedive was about to respond there was some laser fire that flew over their heads. They both dived to the ground and took out their puck blasters. They couldn't see how many there were since there were a bunch of laser flying over their heads as they pressed themselves against the rinks fence. The protective glass shattered and fell on the two, but luckily none of it cut them. Taking a chance Nosedive raised his weapon and blindly fired, apparently he must have hit one since a small explosion could be heard. Canard was aware of this and did the same, although he must of missed some. Just then Nosedive ran along the fence, heading for the opposite side of the rink. "What are you doing?!" Canard called out, but yet didn't receive and answer.

The mallard cursed the teen as he decided to take a risk and peek over the fence; he saw at least five drones on the ice. Immediately he withdrew as more laser fire was shot his way. He fired blindly some more, he had no idea where Nosedive went but he had better have a good explanation for leaving him like this.

Just then a loud engine roared to life as the Zamboni flew onto the ice and ran over the Drones, instantly destroying them. All Canard heard was the engine and then something crashing into the drones. Taking the chance he looked up and saw the damage, all done by the teen himself, who had hopped out of the machine. He just walked closer to Canard, a smug face, "Told you I can take care of myself." Getting off the ice the teen then walked in one direction, only to be followed by a confused Canard

"_Maybe I underestimated him some." _He continued to follow till he was next to the teen," What now?"

"Need to get to the Pond's brig, and I know a shortcut." He moved to the nearest wall and found a vent big enough to hold them. Canard raised an eye at this as the teen removed the bolts holding the covering, and then took it off completely. He watched on as Nosedive crawled into the vent, the echo of his movements bouncing around being heard. With a reluctant sigh he followed too, surprised that the kid had more than meets the eye.

**Drake-One**

Wildwing had his back pressed against a wall, peeking around the corner into the room that had Drake-One inside. To his surprise he found that no one was inside. Strange, there should have at least been a Drone or two inside. Thinking it was a trap the mallard took a spare ammo puck and tossed it inside. The object bounced on the ground as it made a bonk sound and rolled away in the distance. A few seconds pass but nothing happened, no sign of life or activity.

Taking it as a good sign Wildwing slowly moved inside the room, making sure to keep his wrist blaster ready. Aiming and walking he didn't find anyone, the room was just as empty as before. Getting a bit more confident he started to walk faster and in a matter of seconds he was before the large computer.

Taking the controls he decided to check the security feed in order to do two things, one: check where his friends were, and two: see where Dragaunus and his minions are. Just then a powerful blow came from behind, knocking him forward onto the controls. Before he could react something grabbed and threw him onto the ground. "I'd stop if I were you," A voice called out. When the mallard got a clear view he saw the voice came from Wraith, who was holding a fire ball in his hand. Next to him was Chameleon, holding a weapon of sorts, and Siege who had the same.

Wildwing gritted his teeth as his predicament was realized, "Took you all long enough." Just then he looked and saw Dragaunus approaching, a smirk on his face. Wildwing couldn't believe this; he was caught now and couldn't help out anymore. It was now up to Nosedive and Canard to help the others now.

_**A/N: Hope you like, now like I said I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to modify things. I have two or three chapters left to go with this story. Thank you all for reading so far. **_


	10. The Rescue Part 3

Chapter 10: The Rescue part 3

In a small room that was underneath the Pond the rest of the Ducks were, all trapped in a cell. The cell itself was a new design of Tanya's; there was an energy screen that surrounded the small group. The cell was dangerous itself; if one were to touch the screens they would get a bad electrical burn. They all had been tossed in here after being subdued by Dragaunus; they were caught off guard and unable to fight back. They were stripped of their weapons and comms, so they couldn't call for help or escape. For the past hour they've been buying their time, trying to find ways to escape.

"Come on Tanya, there has to be some kind of failsafe or something," Duke asked as he paced across the cell, being sure not to bump into the screens.

The techno duck looked up from her spot of the floor, a non assuring expression on her face. "There's nothing, I specially made this so no one could breakout, even us."

The older mallard just scoffed at that, just as Mallory walked about, "Well I guess it's up to Wildwing, Nosedive and Canard then."

"I don't know if that's going to work out," Duke responded, stopping in his tracks. "You think they could put behind their differences to do this?"

"When a cause becomes too great, all will unite for a better good," Grin commented as he meditated.

"Ok then," Mallory commented. "But let's think about something much more serious, why is Dragaunus here again?"

"No idea sweetheart, but something tells me it's something bigger than last time."

"What makes you say that?" Tanya asked as she stood up.

Duke then looked at the others, who waited for his answer. "Think about it, why would he attack here again after we beat him last time, especially after we would have strengthened our defensives better." The others took a minute to think about it as he continued, "Face he must be after something we have, but what is it?"

"What was that?" Mallory sudden spoke as a faint thump could be heard. Everyone stopped talking and listened. Nothing could be heard at first but then the thumping got louder. It was as if something was approaching from above as it got even louder. It was then the vent on the other side of the cell burst open with a loud metallic clang, and down came a familiar figure.

"Nosedive!" They all shouted in relief. The teen smirked as he walked closer to the cell.

"Hey everyone, looks like I got the right place," just as he finished speaking Canard then hopped down, surprising everyone.

"Man it's good to see you guys," Mallory spoke as they all got closer to the screen.

"Yeah, now how do you shut this down?" Canard then asked.

"There should be a hidden panel over there," Tanya pointed out as Canard moved over to check for it.

"Where's Wildwing?" Duke then asked.

"He's checking Drake-One, matter of fact better check on him," Nosedive then pulled up his comm. and tried to contact his brother. He waited for a few seconds but nothing at all, deciding that Wildwing may have not heard at first he gave a little more time. But after a minute the teen started to get worried, "He's not answering."

"That's not good," Mallory responded. Just then Canard found the panel and looked it over.

"Something must have happened." He then took out his puck blaster and headed for the door.

"Whoa there," Canard then grabbed the teen by the arm, stopping him. "You can't go marching in there without a plan."

Nosedive just glared at the other mallard before jerking his arm free, "I don't listen to you." Without a second thought he left the room, leaving the others surprised at what happened.

"I take it you two aren't on good terms still?" Mallory asked.

"How could you tell," He sarcastically responded as he pressed some commands, and then the whole cell shut off, freeing them.

"When it comes to his brother, the kid would do anything," Duke then responded as everyone moved out of the cell.

"He won't listen to me at all, he made it very clear."

Nothing else was said as they changed the subject, "So what now?" Mallory asked their leader.

"I have really got a good look around here yet," Canard began talking as they all approached the entrance of the room. "But first let's gets your stuff back first." They all agreed with the placed as they followed Canard out of the room.

Wildwing growled as Dragaunus held him close to his face as both set of eyes were locked with one another. The white mallard was lifted off the ground with both of his arms bound behind his back. After getting caught they kind of roughed him up a bit, asking him the same question over and over again but Wildwing gave them nothing. "I will ask again, where is the mask!" Dragaunus shouted.

"Don't have it," He grinned, only for it to be smacked off his face literally.

The Saurian seethed at the refusal the mallard was giving him, "I grow tired of this, make it easy on yourself and hand it over!"

"Like I said before, and the time before that and so on, I don't have it." In an instant Dragaunus slammed him against the wall, a painful grunt coming out of his beak. "Is that all you got."

"How about I make your friends suffer for every time you refuse to answer."

The comment made Wildwing's eyes grow wide as he growled at him, "Leave them out of this."

"Then tell me!"

All Wildwing could do was remain silent, there wasn't anything else he could do. They had taken his comm. off so he couldn't contact Nosedive or Canard to warn them. "What should we do now?" Siege asked.

Dragaunus growled as he threw Wildwing to the ground as he gave some orders. The down mallard groaned as he looked around the room, assessing the situation. It was currently filled with Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, Chameleon and about six Drones. It was obvious they were after the mask, but Canard had it and him plus Nosedive were somewhere in the base. He had to find a way to get his arms free and then make a break for the exit, because fighting unarmed would be suicide.

Seeing that there wasn't anything that could be done he just laid his head on the ground, sighing in frustrations. Just then both eyes perked as he looked on top of Drake-One; right on top was Nosedive, surprised in wondering how his little brother got up there without being spotted. The teen seemed to notice the Wildwing was looking at him and looked back; a smile appeared on his beak as if reassuring him.

Being careful not to be seen Wildwing mouthed out, 'What are you doing?'

Nosedive looked around the room before mouthing back, 'Everything's under control.' The teen then moved out of sight, making Wildwing's curiosity only perk even more. Just then it sounded as if something moved from outside the room, this of course caught the attention of the rest of the occupants from inside.

Dragaunus looked in the direction and growled, "Chameleon, Siege, Wraith go check it out. And while you're at it check on our prisoners, make sure they're not up to something."

"I doubt they could do anything at all," Chameleon spoke.

"Yeah, I agree also," Siege seconded.

"Still it would be best to do what I say," The Saurian responded with a glare, giving a 'I won't tell you again', look. The three then left without anymore complaint, leaving only Dragaunus, Wraith and a few of the drones left in the room.

Nosedive watched as the two left the room and gave them a minute before continuing, he didn't want them to be able to hear now. Pulling out his puck blaster he went over to the edge of Drake-One and aimed at some Drones, pulling the trigger he fired shot after shot at the drones. "What the-!" Dragaunus shouted as he saw the drones being destroyed and looked up at the source. "Up there!" He pointed at the teen, and on cue the drones returned fire.

Nosedive managed to destroy two of them before he had to return to cover. Back pressed against cover the teen waited for the fire to die down some before resuming his attack. But unfortunately he could hear more Drones come into the same room, the number unknown to them. Taking his chances he then jumped out of cover and started firing wildly. From the sound of exploding he could tell that one was hit and destroyed.

Dragaunus seethed as he realized that one of the ducks was loose and up above. Deciding to take matters into his own hands the overgrown lizard moved towards Wildwing, claws stretched out as he grabbed the mallard and lifted him up off the ground. "You're going to pay for that one, very slowly."

"Drop him!" A voice called out, causing a feeling of dread to shot through Dragaunus. _'It couldn't be…' _thinking to himself, turning his head to where the voice came from.

"You!" He called out once he saw Canard in the flesh, anger coursing through him as realization came that he was back. Not only that but the rest of the ducks were with him.

"I said drop him!" Canard then fired a shot at the Saurian, forcing him to drop Wildwing and moved back some. "Go!" he shouted as the others spread out to take care of the now twelve drones that were in the room.

Duke ran over to Wildwing with his saber drawn. "Man it's good to see you all," Wildwing spoke as the one eyed mallard cut his bonds.

"I'll accept your thanks once we're out of the fire," Duke responded as he helped his friend up and handed out a spare puck blaster. Wildwing smiled as he took up the weapons and inserted himself back into the fight.

Dragaunus decided it was time to leave and headed for the opening out of the room. "Don't move," A chilling voice commands from behind.

The Saurian didn't need to look to see who it was, a noticeable growl came, "I don't know how it happened but you should not be here."

"Looks like a higher power gave me a second chance," Canard smugly responded as he aims the puck blaster at him.

"Either way your presence won't mean a thing!" Sharply turning Dragaunus then threw something that emitted a bright flash, blinding Canard some. A perfect escape plan for the Saurian as he ran out of the room.

It took a few seconds before his vision returned to normal, only to curse as his target got away. He decided to let him go for now and turned back to the rest of the team, it was then he saw that all of the drone were destroyed, and just then Nosedive climbed down from Drake-One. Canard deciding to ignore the teen for now, it wasn't worth confronting him right now. "Ok good work everyone."

"What now, there could be some drones left around the base," Mallory asked, everyone now forming up.

"I'm thinking on that," He returned, thinking over what to do.

"I think we should all split up and search from top to bottom," Wildwing suddenly spoke up. "Also I suggest we should lock this place down so no more can get in."

Canard was surprised at that suggestion, it was actually a good plan, and most surprising was that Wildwing was able to think of it right on the spot. While he couldn't think of anything else. "Yes that should work; we should cover key areas of the Pond then."

"That would be here, Tanya's lab and the hanger."

"Right," Canard tried to get up to speed. "First we need to get this lockdown started."

"I can do that, Tanya showed me how," Mallory spoke as she turned to Drake-One.

"Ok, the rest of us should go and check the last two areas."

"I think someone should stay with Mallory," Wildwing then spoke; he couldn't help it he always would go off like this in these kinds of situations. "Any volunteers?"

"I got it," Duke spoke up.

"Ok, then I guess Tanya, Grin and I will go to the hanger then."  
"No Tanya should go to her lab, she'll know what's missing," Wildwing interjected.

"I agree and think it's best," Tanya seconded.

This just caused a sigh, "Ok then the three of us will go to the lab, Wildwing you and your brother take then hanger then."

"Ok, come on Dive," He responded as his brother followed out of the room.

Canard's group left also, heading to the opposite direction, _'I have a lot of thinking to do later.' _Canard thought to himself.

It took an hour for them to look through the whole entire building; they found some more drones left behind. But they were quickly dealt with by the ducks, they also kept an eye out for Dragaunus and his minions but they could find them. Chances are they teleported themselves out when things became too hot. Once that was established the ducks then checked to see if anything was taken from them. After a thorough check after the base was deemed secured they found that nothing was taken, to their surprise. They still decided to keep the Pond on lockdown for a few more hours.

Soon things seemed to settle down to where the lockdown was lifted. Things seemed to go back to normal as everyone returned to their normal duties, but still kept their guard up. During this time Canard did a lot of thinking, mostly thinking of Nosedive and Wildwing. The teen didn't have any respect for him even though he was the leader of the team. And even when his brother asked for him to be looked after the kid still disregarded it. He knew that things between then were strained and were going to remain like that unless something happened.

On the other hand his thoughts were on Wildwing, his best friend. What happened earlier told him many things, how his friend was able to think of a plan in an instant before he could show something. Something that he couldn't do at the time. Canard started to doubt his role as leader now.

He was sitting on his bed, leaning forward with the mask in hand, just looking at it. A thought came into his mind, which was being juggled around immensely. It was a bold choice but he didn't want to make the choice lightly. _'I know what I have to do,' _He sighed, knowing that a time that he never thought possible would come. Standing up he headed for the door, the destination in mind.

Sometime later Wildwing hummed to himself as he walked to his room, things were quiet now and he just wanted to kick back and write a few pages in his journal. The door opened, reveling a blacken room, walking in Wildwing reached for the switch and flipped it on. The lights flashed on, causing said duck to jump when Canard was shown sitting on his friend's bed. "Whoa, Canard you scared me!"

"We need to talk," He spoke in a low tone, one that told that he was serious.

Wildwing raised and eye as he moved closer, being sure to lock the door behind him, "What's going on?"

"I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean?" both were now a few feet away from each other.

"Wildwing when I returned I thought the role of leadership could return to me naturally…but it seems life has others plans for me," Standing up he took the mask out and held it in both of his hands. "When I look at everyone now I no longer see my team, I see a team that couldn't have survived if it wasn't for someone, the one duck that took my place during my absents."

Wildwing's eyes widen, he didn't need to be told what was going on, and most of all didn't want it to. "No…Canard you can't."

He caught off as the tan mallard continued, "I see your team buddy, the one team that need only you, not me." He then held out the mask; already tell his best friend what to do.

Wildwing was in shock, even though he knew what was happening it still shocked him a lot. His best friend, the original leader of the team was stepping down and telling him to lead. "But…what about you?"

Canard just smirked, "I would be honored to be serving under your command…captain."

Those last words made the white mallard smile; knowing that this was all true and there was no penalty. Nodding Wildwing then took the mask, effectively transferring command of the team back to him, "Thanks."

"It was a long time coming, buddy you're a better leader than me." _'That's one not mad at me anymore' _he thought to himself, not knowing he was showing signs of discomfort.

"Is something wrong?"

Canard quickly picked up on this, "What, uh no nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie, since I'm back in charge I need to know what's wrong with my team," Wildwing responded, his usual commanding demeanor back.

"I told you nothing-"He stopped once his friend gave a glare, as if knowing nothing he could saw would make Wildwing believe him. "Fine."

"What's egging you?"

Canard sighed as he sat on the bed again, "It's Nosedive…we're still…"

Wildwing sighed also, knowing what this was about, "You guys are still on bad terms huh?"

"Yes, he doesn't respect me and won't even talk to me."

"Well were you really out to get him?" Wildwing folded his arms.

"No, I was just trying to make sure he was up to speed with the team, no one can't be lacking on this team, and as I remember he was the weakest link."

"Not anymore," Wildwing shook his head, earning a shocked look from his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Nosedive has grown up a lot over this year; you just never took the time to ask what he has done. And believe me he's done a lot more for this team than you know."

"Like what?" his interests now perked.

"That's not my story to tell."

Canard groaned, knowing where this was going, "But how, I can't even get him to speak to me!"

Wildwing just calmed his friend down some, "If you're with me I have an idea on how."

The tan mallard saw as his best friend gave a familiar smile, a sign that told him that things would be good. He knew the smile to be genuine and knew he could trust his buddy on this. "Ok let's hear it."

_**A/N: Hope you like, sorry for the wait, but Thanksgiving plans have been keeping me busy lately. Now I hope this was good I had to rush though it and cut some things out, just because I wanted to update this faster. Plus I was out of ideas. Well just one more chapter left and this one is done. Hope to see some more people reading. **_


	11. Trust Part 1

**Author's Note: ****Hi sorry for the wait, finals are coming up and I needed to study. Plus I know I said there was only one more chapter but too much time passed and I wanted to post it already. I was nowhere near done and started to think about cutting something out but I want what I have planned to be included so I cut the final chapter in half. So I'm sorry but there's one more chapter left. Enjoy. **

Chapter 11: Trust Part 1

Nosedive hummed to himself as he walked through the halls of the Pond, it was evening and he wanted to get to his room and kick back for a bit. It had been a couple of days since the Pond was taken over, and things returned to normal. Well not really, the previous day it was announced that Canard returned control of the team back to Wildwing. The teen smiled mentally at that, glad to know that things were back to where they should be. The others were confused at this action, but the former leader explained that he wasn't the leader he used to be and that Wildwing was more deserving of it.

Things gone back into their fairly normal routine, with Canard being a team member, there were no problems whatsoever. Other than that one night Nosedive had completely avoided Canard, just because he wasn't the leader anymore didn't mean he had to be around him. It was bound to happen and he was fine with it, although Canard did try to talk to him a few times, which were unsuccessful. Despite all that the teen was fine with it, if Canard stayed out of his was and Nosedive stayed out of his then things would be fine.

Just as he got to the door his comm. started to beep, stopping he pulled it up and answered. "What is it bro?" He asked, seeing who it was.

"_Hey Dive, do you think you could come to the roof right now? There's something I wanted to talk with you about."_

"Sure, headed up there now," The transmission ended as the kid turned and headed the other way. His evening plans could be put on hold for a while longer.

A few minutes later Nosedive emerged out from the roof door, the orange sky the first thing he noticed. Looking around he frowned, he didn't see Wildwing at all up here. Not bothering to close the door Nosedive walked further out, searching some more, just in case he didn't see his brother. "Not here," the teen said to himself, giving the roof a once over. It was then a loud slam came from behind, scaring the kid a bit as he turned and looked.

His eyes widen as he saw Canard, who had slammed the door shut. It was then he reached down to the key that was in the door, twisting it an audible click announced that the door was now locked. Nosedive watched in horror as Canard took the key out and placed it into one of his pockets, he was trapped. "We need to talk," Were the only words that came out.

Nosedive got over his shock as he put on an agitated face, "unlocked the door now!"

"That won't happen anytime soon," Both of his arms crossed.

"Wing knows I'm up here and should get here soon," The kid tried to fire back, thinking he'd won.

"Who do you think got you up here?"

Both eyes widen, a huge shock shot through the young one as the realization of that his brother lied and set this up. Now some worry started to fill him, he was trapped on the roof with the last person he wanted to be with. "What do you want!?"

"Like I said, we need to talk."

Nosedive frowned as he shook his head, "No chance."

"Don't be stupid, there's no other way off of this roof, unless you want to break your legs by jumping off. Plus I have the only key and I'm not unlocking the door until we've talked."

"Then I'm not saying anything," the kid folded his arms and walked over to the rails.

"You're going to have to eat or drink something sooner or later, and believe me I can go longer with anything for a day or two. And don't bother to try and call the others, they know what's happening and been instructed to ignore your calls until either me or Wildwing says so."

Nosedive cursed under his breath at this, he was about to use the comm. but now that his last hope is gone he had no other options.

He watched as Canard walked up to the railings as well, just five feet away. "Just say what you want to say and let me go, I don't like being up here more than you do."

"The feelings mutual," he responded leaned on the railing, looking over the city from so high up. "But in order for this to work I need you to talk back also."

"Why should I, I've got nothing to say to you."

"You've got plenty to say, especially towards me," he responded, in a cool manner, even though the teen started to get anger. "Get it all off your chest and tell me how you truly feel."

"I rather not…"

"Just say it."

"No," The teen didn't want to give the older one the satisfaction.

"Do it," He started to realize the teen's defiance.

"No."

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" Nosedive finally broke, staring hatefully at Canard. "I didn't like you before, and I don't like you now. Everything was going good before you showed up! We were all getting along, having fun, and working as a real team! And then you came along and things change, you're put back in charge and aim to make my life a miserable one. Just because you're back doesn't mean you can tell me what to do anymore, you have no idea what I've been through…what I've done!"

"And that's why we're here," Canard sighed, shaking a bit at the teen's words. Glad to know that all the hatred was finally expressed.

That comment stopped Nosedive's rants, confusing him some, "What do you mean?"

"I want to play a little game with you, one that'll benefit both of us."

"What makes you think I will go along with it?"

"Because you haven't heard the terms yet," He turned and sat down with his back against the rail. "You tell me all that you've done since I've been gone-"

"Why bother listening now?" He interrupted, which didn't stop the older mallard.

"And in return I'll allow you to ask me one question per thing you've done. It doesn't matter what it is or how personal it is, I'll answer it."

Both eyes rose on Nosedive, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Canard was giving him the chance to asking things, no matter what it is! But no there had to be a trick to it. "What's your angle, there's no way you would do anything like that!"

"No strings, just tell me one of your achievements and then you can ask any question you want."

Nosedive just shook his head as he started to pace around the roof top, debating whether if this was a good idea or not. He didn't' trust Canard and this was only making things more suspicious. But still there was no other option, because he's not getting off of the roof without talking to Canard first. Seeing that there was no other option he decided to just go with it.

_**A/N: Hope you like and once again i'm sorry for making an extra chapter but hey unexpected things happen. But I promise you there is one more chapter left. Thank you for the understanding. **_


	12. Trust Part 2

**Author's Note:**** I'm sorry for the wait, I had another story to do before I could finish this one. I thank you for waiting, here's the final chapter, Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Trust part 2

Sighing Nosedive went over to the railing and leaned on it, not speaking at first. Seeing this Canard spoke, "Well lay one on me."

"First off I'm the MVP of our hokey team."

"Really?" He looked with a raised eye. "You're that good?"

"I'm one of the best players in the league," The teen responded, with no emotion in his voice. "The league officials even announced that."

"That was an unexpected one," Canard responded as he looked back at the floor, sighing and letting that piece of information sink in. "Ok that's one, so now that's one question you get to ask. Remember anything you want to know."

Nosedive didn't make a remark yet, not sure if the older mallard would hold true to the stipulation. Still he had to try it out, "Ok if I can ask anything, then why have you been working me the hardest?"

Canard sighed at that, "I knew that would be the first thing you'd asked."

"Then how do I know you won't lie?"

"I would say 'trust me' but that's not going to happen. But on my life I swear I'm telling the truth." That caught Nosedive off guard; that small comment seemed to convince him some. "Now note that I didn't know how much you've improved, because I still thought you were the weakest link out of all of us. So I decided to work you to the point where you were caught up with everyone else, because if you were going to be a part of the team then you had to be up to par with everyone else."

"Then why not tell me that!?"

"That's another question, but I'll answer it anyway, I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't believe me. What's the point telling you only to have you think I had an arterial motive behind it?"

"Still…"

"Remember, you need to tell me another one of your achievements before you can ask another question," Canard reminded, not moving from his spot on the floor.

"Fine," Nosedive then tried to think of what to tell him now, thinking of small things to say. "I got a concussion trying to warn everyone else of an incoming danger. If it wasn't for me I don't know what would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"We were doing a publicity stunt for Phil, which ended up taking us to a place with heavy snow, apparently Dragaunus knew we were there and tried to bury everyone in an avalanche, but I warned them in time."

Canard began to think that one over, not really sure what to think of it, "I'm not sure that's an achievement but I'll count it."

Nosedive relaxed as he took a breath, thinking over the next question. For some reason his anger was starting to diminish some. "If you were trying to get me up to par with everyone else, then why the hatred towards me?"

"It was the only way to get you to do what I said, if I tried to be your friend, which I know wouldn't work, then you wouldn't do it. Being tough on you is the only way I can get through to you."

Nosedive unconsciously nodded, knowing that was the end of the answer and he had to say more. He didn't know why but things started to seem….normal. It was as if he started to trust Canard to diverge some bigger things. "Well there was this one time when Wing, Mallory, Duke and I had to go to an away game. The Migrator broke down in a friendly town; they weren't who they claimed to be. Some wired scientist abducted all the people there and replaced them with robots, in hopes of capturing us so he could study us….inside out."

"Where were Grin and Tanya?" he raised and eye.

"They were back at the Pond, The mask got damage so Tanya and Grin both volunteered to stay and repair it then join us. Now like I was saying everyone but me got captured but I managed to save them before the worse happened."

"So you save them," Canard spoke as he stood up. "That's something I never thought would happen."

"Then you should have asked," Nosedive turned and looked at him.

"Ok, I get the message; now ask your next question," Canard raised both of his hands.

"Ok…." He took a moment to think of what to ask next, one coming to mind. "Why did you really give control of the team back to Wing?"

Canard took a deep breath at this, both of his eyes closing. He knew that would have been asked, but he made a promise and had to go through with it. "In truth I'm not sure I can do it anymore…I had trouble thinking on the spot, but yet Wildwing was able to come up with a plan in an instant. He's far surpassed me in leadership, so all I can do is just stay back and follow his lead now."

"But how-"

"That wasn't the only reason," He cut him off, surprising the teen some who just listened. "You kept on saying how you're uncomfortable with me being in charge, so that also played a part in my decision. I can't have a good team when one is unwilling to follow their leader."

Nosedive back off from the railing, not believing this, "There's no way I could have effected your decision like that…I mean-"

"Believe or don't believe, but it's true," He looked back at the teen, seeing a confused expression. "Just know that there's more going on in my head then you know. Now it's your turn again."

Nosedive's was still on what was said, he could wrap around the fact that Canard actual took him into consideration when making a decision. It just wasn't like the elder duck; still he tried to push it out of his mind, thinking of something else to tell. "Well there was this one time Dragaunus built robots of the whole team and had them frame us for robberies around town. After confronting them we beat them but something went wrong and the others were arrested."

"Arrest?" Canard questioned.

"The cops thought it was us, but Grin and I managed to elude them before hand. The two of us worked together and managed to clear our names."

"Ok I'll count that even though you did it with Grin," He got up and leaned against the railing. "Now ask."

Nosedive didn't mind if he was only a few feet away, the next question already on the mind. "Why is it that when we were younger you tried to chase me away when you, Wing and all of your friends hung out?"

Once again Canard sighed, having to diverge more of his hidden truths. "Kid look you were a young kid hanging around a bunch of older ducks. You know Wildwing and I wouldn't have been around forever, and once that happened then what? Who would you have to hang out with? I basically didn't want you around so you can make friends your own age, so that way you have friends when both Wildwing and I could be with you."

That actually made sense…which only confused Nosedive some more, why did he have to agree with that. "You know how close Wing and I were, you know that wouldn't have happened."

"Can't blame a duck for trying." He looked out at the city, seeing that the sun was setting. "I was just trying to help."

The teen knew this started to bother him, and for some reason he decided to move on. For some reason he started to trust Canard enough to tell him the big thing he's done. "This is…something I'm not proud of."

That just caught Canard's attention, snapping his head and looking at the teen. An eye rose at the distressed that appeared on the kids face. "What is it?"

"I…I..." Both eyes closed as a sigh came from his beak. "I've killed someone."

Eyes rose in shock, Canard couldn't believe it, really he couldn't believe it. But the look on Nosedive's face only made him believe it more."But how…you're not the type of duck to do something like that."

"Well I did!" He defensively responded, some anger seeped in. "And trust me I'm not proud of it."

"How did it happen?" Canard dared to ask.

Nosedive sunk to the ground, looking down, "I was out with my friends but we got snuck up on. Apparently it was some guy who betted against our team on one of our games. We won of course and I was the only one who was close to him, so he decided to take it out on me. He took out a knife and forced us into an alley way…told us he only wanted me but then one of my friends attacked. I not sure what happened during the fight but my friends were knocked out and it was only me and him left."

Canard saw both of the kids hands clenched, knuckles started to turn white. "But…what happened?"

"I had his knife, since it was knocked out of his hand. He was coming at me and I guess instinct took over. I…I stabbed him…in the stomach, I'm not sure but I think I hit something major because…he died."

Canard was too shocked for words, the way Nosedive described everything made him believe only more, but yet he went on like it was nothing. "How…how are you holding up with that now?"

"I think about it less every day but it's still there. I can never stop thinking about it, but it isn't as bad when it first happened. I can still see his face, but I try not to let it bother me."

There was silence between the two; things just seemed awkward to talk at the moment. Now Canard started to feel bad, because of all the things he done to the kid, he only made things worse. "Three."

"What?" Nosedive asked in confusion.

"That one…earned three questions."

Nosedive just nodded, accepting that response, since he didn't want to say anything else on it. "Why did you want to leave me back on Puckworld?"

"The question of all questions you asked…" He sighed, now looking up at the sky. "Trust me when I say that I had no idea things would turn out like now. Things were dangerous and I didn't want you to be exposed to that."

"But you wanted to take Wing away and leave me to be a slave!"

"If we would have got Dragaunus back then the whole enslavement thing would have ended, you and everyone else would have been free."

"Still you wanted to condemn me to further slavery!"

"It's better than possibly you getting killed. I cared about your safety!"  
"Still, taking me with you would have been better."

"Wildwing made sure that I don't see why you're still angry."

"Because you wanted to leave me behind!"  
"If you've gotten involved and something happened to you then I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself!"

That silenced Nosedive, both shocked and curious to that statement. "But…why-"

"Believe it or not but I cared for you back then kid, I really wanted to take you with us but the thought of you getting killed would forever haunt me."

"But then, why not tell me all this?"

"Things change and it seems like you did also, you don't need me to protect you. Plus the fact that you hate me, this would have only complicated things."

Nosedive then took the chance to think of his next question, he'd already used two of them and needed to make this last one count. "Do…do you hate me?"

Canard took a sharp intake of breath; that question catching him off guard. He wasn't expecting the teen to ask that. He wasn't sure how the kid would react to his answer, sighing he decided to just say it. "In a way…no but yes in a different way."

Nosedive wanted to ask why but then remembered he was out of questions. Seeing this Canard decided to continue anyway. "Kid I grew up in a strict family, my father ran everything like the military. My childhood was filled with responsibility and the like. I wasn't really able to have a fun home life. It was when I was able to hang out with Wildwing and our friends were when I was able to just relax and forget that military style upbringing."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"I was getting to that," He responded, sighing before continuing. "Whenever I was around you, I saw how laid back, and how carefree you were. Not only were you liked that when we hung out but you were also like that in your home life. I envied you for that, and because of it I hated you for it. You had the one thing I wanted: a carefree life."

"So…that's why you hate me?"

"Remember I said I hate you in a way…" He looked at the teen, a non-serious face on him. "You can say I was jealous of your life, since my life was filled with responsibilities."

"You hate me because of the life I had," Nosedive responded flatly.

"Yes…and I'm sorry you had to hear that, but it's something I don't hold it against you anymore. I've looked past that now."

The teen frowned at that as he looked down at the city before him, deep in thought. "I…I don't know if-"

Canard ended up cutting him off, saving himself the trouble, "It doesn't matter if you don't forgive me kid, heck I won't even care if you still resented me still, but-"

This time Nosedive cut him off, "I never said I'd still resented you, or hate you. It's just that this answers everything."

"But that was only when I was younger…" He then said, catching the teen off guard.

"What do you-"

"The more I hung around you over the years, the more you grew on me. You…became something important to me…I don't know what it was but I knew I had to protect you."

"But why all the hostility?" Nosedive asked, confused at this.

"Tough love I guess," It was then the teen saw Canard's hands shaking, but what shocked him was that he thought he saw a tear. "I'm…so sorry…I…I need to go," He turned and tried to leave but Nosedive grabbed onto his wrist.

"No…wait!"

"Kid…please just let go," Canard responded without looking.

"We're not done yet."

"I am, just please I need-"

"You brought me up here to talk and we're going to finish it," Nosedive kept a firm grip, even though Canard didn't try to break free.

This just brought a grin on the older duck's face, "Strange, you didn't want to be up here in the first place, now I don't want to…kid-"

"I forgive you."

That caused a huge shock to go through Canard, he turned and looked at the teen, "What-"

"I forgive you…you may have been a jerk to me in the past, but you couldn't help it."

Canard frowned at this, "How can you still forgive me, despite all I told you?"

"I know you're trying to make amends and I understand that. I also know that our current status is strained at the moment, and I don't want that. Plus I don't think you would want that either. Look even though you were being a jerk to me I can learn to look past that, we can't change the past, but we can start a new future, only if you're willing to try," He said his peace and let go of Canard's wrist, waiting to see what he'd do.

The grin that was on said duck's face turned into a smile, this was unexpected. The one person he didn't like was making him feel better. "You have a gift kid…you've got a light inside you that can make others feel good about themselves. Don't let anyone put that light out."

"Look…I know things between us can't be fixed in one talk…but it's still working, and one day I hope we can be friends."

He nodded, his smile genuine, "I know, I would like that." Nothing else was said as the two went back to their talking; Nosedive continued to tell Canard about everything he'd done and he listened as well as to answering the teen's questions. They may have not had a solid friendship right now but it was definitely in the works. The sun had already set when the two finished their talk and got off the roof. Things that happened between them from now on would be up to them.

**A Few Days Later**

The cheers of the crowd echoed throughout the stadium as the current game raged on. The Ducks were engaged in their current game and were going all out. **"We're nearing the final two minutes of tonight's game between the Mighty Ducks and the Cardinals, and what a game it is!" **The announcer's voice blared out. **"The game is tied 2 to 2 with the puck in Cardinals possession!" **

In the players box Canard stood looking out at the game, along with Phil. After talking it over with the team they all agreed that the former leader would sit on the bench and be used as the substitute. Neither he nor Nosedive really discussed what happened on the roof, it would just between the two of them. Things between the two have died down to where they would talk to each other when they wanted to; they weren't on bad terms anymore. They may have not been friends yet but they were working on it.

The tanned duck was knocked out of his thoughts when Phil spoke, "It's getting down to the wire." His voice had a hint of worry in it.

"Don't sweat it, they'll win for sure," Canard responded coolly.

"How can you be calm?" the manager looked at him like he was crazy. "They haven't made another goal since the beginning of the second period; they're playing a good defense!"

"I know how these guys play more than you do, trust my words," He then looked on at the game, Phil said nothing else as he too looked on, trusting the duck's words.

One of the Cardinals, who had the puck, skated towards the goal and shot only to have Wildwing deflect it and then Tanya scooped it up. Grin had her back as the techno duck looked around, seeing that Nosedive was opened she shot the puck over to him. The teen received the puck and skated close to the wall, moving past center ice. He skated past most of the team, but one of them was rearing behind him, without knowing.

Out of nowhere the player then pulled his stick back and whacked Nosedive in the leg. The teen cried out as his ankle twisted, a loud pop being heard. The ref then blew his whistle, indicating a timeout as a foul was called. **"A foul has been called as Nosedive Flashblade took a hit to the leg, a timeout has also been called as the Mighty Ducks check on their teammate," **The announcer called out.

The team all skated towards the teen, all of then concerned, "Dive you ok!?" Wildwing called to his brother as he was by his side.

The teen's eyes were squeezed shut as he held his foot, "Ankle…hurts…"

Everyone then looked at Tanya, who tried see what was wrong, "I'm not sure, might be a sprain. Either way he can't play."

"Let's get him off the ice," Mallory spoke as she and Grin helped Nosedive back up. The present crowd all clapped as they saw the teen getting back up, his teammates skating him back to the player box. Canard and Phil were worried as they saw everything happen, they moved out of the way as they saw the others skating towards them. Once Nosedive was sat down Tanya took off his skate, "Phil grab some ice."

"Oh it," He moved over to a cooler in the box and opened it to retrieved a bag that was already filled with ice. Taking it he handed it over to the blond female, who then wrapped it around the teen's ankle.

"It hurts!" Nosedive hissed once the ice was applied.

"Just keep it on there; I think there's some swelling."

Duke looked over at the ref and saw that he was giving them only a few more seconds for the timeout. "I hate to end this but we best get back on the ice."

"You're right," Wildwing nodded as he looked at Canard. "You're up buddy."

"Alright on it," He nodded, picking up his helmet and putting it on. They all started to get back into position but then Nosedive caught Canard's wrist. "What is it?" He turned to the teen.

"Good luck out there," The young one smiled. "And give them one heck of a performance."

Canard smiled and nodded, "I will." With that the teen saw him skate out on the ice.

"**The timeout is over as Nosedive is benched and new player Canard Thunderbeak takes his place. This'll be his first game of his career, we're about to see what this newcomer has got." **The announcer commentated as Canard took Nosedive's place at center ice.

The opposing player wasn't amused at seeing the alternate player skating up, Canard had a neutral face as the two came together, waiting for the ref to drop the puck. "Well that's one less freak out of the way," The opposing player commented with a grin.

Canard grit his teeth at that, "You'll pay for that." They then took their places as the ref held the puck for a sec and then dropping it. Canard quickly took the puck and passed it behind him, charging forward and knocking the other guy down. Duke received the puck as he started skating forward, looking as he saw Canard skating forward towards the opposing team's side, Grin covering him.

Time was winding down as they entered the final twenty seconds. Seeing that and opening the grey duck shot the puck forward, Canard received and headed for the goal. Thanks to Grin covering for him, none of the others players got near him. Both eyes were on the goalie as he saw him ready. Quickly thinking he got an idea on making the shot. Skating closer the tan mallard shot the puck at the goal post; it bounced off and went into the net before the goalie could see what happened.

The alarm blared out as the goal was registered, just then the game clock ran out, causing the buzzer that ended the game. The whole crowd cheered as the Ducks skated to one another sticks raised up high. Back in the player box Nosedive couldn't help himself as he stood up and cheered along. The others all then thrust their sticks into the air and said their usual chant.

Afterwards they all started patting Canard on the back and giving him some good remarks for the goal winning shot. Yes things were going good for his first game, and there were many more to come. They all skated back to the player box and got ready to head back to the locker room, Canard then decided to help Nosedive. The teen looked at the older mallard before smiling and nodded, "Good work."

"Thanks," Nothing else was said as he helped the young one up and back to the locker room. Things seemed ok right now between to them, and that was a good sign that things were slowly being mended.

A few hours later Canard walking into his room, after him and the team celebrated their victory. They were one step closer to the Stanley cup. Before any of the celebrating happened Tanya took a look at Nosedive's ankle, luckily there was nothing major, just a lot of swelling. He would have to stay off his foot for a day.

Once the night wore on they all decided to retire to the night, Canard walked with the two brothers and bid them a goodnight once they reached the room they shared. He kept walking till he got to his. Once the door closed behind then tan mallard sighed and shook his head. _'How long should I keep it from them?' _he thought to himself.

He moved over to his dresser and opened the top drawer; it was a bit empty since he hadn't had a chance to go shopping for clothes. _'I'll have to do it eventually…but for now," _He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal badge. Both of his eyes scanned over the golden object as he started to think some more. _"I should just keep it to myself…after all I haven't accepted yet." _

He then put the badge into the drawl and closed it and headed for bed. Even though the badge was in the confines of the darkness of the drawl five letters could still be seen. B.R.A.W.N

END

_**A/N: Hope you liked. It feels good to close another story but yet bad at the same time. Now some of you may think that Canard and Nosedive are friends now, but they aren't yet, they're slowly working on that mend. I have some good news, i'm going to start writing the next story immediatly, but i'm not going to upload it until I have a certain amount of chapters done. I need to make sure I'm not pressured for time, so sorry for that. **_

_**Now here's a special offer i'm giving. I'm going to give a triva question, and I want you to answer it using your own knowledge, please don't look it up. Now you get one chance, answer it right and I'll give you some info on the next story of my. **_

_**Question: In D2: The Mighty Ducks, What does Russ Tyler call his signature shot?**_


End file.
